The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest
by AuKatzen
Summary: Sakura was indeed infatuated with the prince. Unfortunately, she didn't know the same situation applied to her. He loved her, in more ways than one. SS.


**Aaaa, it's been too long!!**

**Well hey there, I seem to be taking a prolonged vacation from fanfiction. Oh, that will soon change. I promise updates on everything by the end of the week!**

**...Starting this Sunday of course. I can't update everything in 2 hours.**

**So, ya, I felt like some romance, here you go.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Title: The Forbidden Fruit Tastes the Sweetest**

**Summary: Sakura was indeed infatuated with the prince. Unfortunately, she didn't know the same situation applied to her. He loved her, in more ways than one. SS.**

**Rating: Teen, because you can't do anything in K, and you do too much in M. No lemons for you, my friend.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She stood in front of the mirror, face just as nervous as it was pleased. Her white dress shone exuberantly with the pink trim underneath, the rose ribbon around her waist accenting her perfect figure. As she tied her hair into a tight bun, stubborn pieces falling to the sides of her face, a knock was heard at the door.

"Sakura-sama, are you ready to leave?" a low male voice called through the door. She put on her red shoes slowly, balancing herself with a hand on the wall.

"Yes, I'm ready," she said nervously. The door opened, revealing a young man with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. "Nii-chan, do I look okay?"

The male looked at her from head to toes, letting a smile play across his lips. "Sakura-sama, you look amazing. I'm sure Prince Touya will agree."

Sakura grinned and grabbed her masquerade mask. "Well, let's hope so."

The two of them exited the two-story estate, the male climbing the front of a large carriage waiting outside, the female entering the back. He slapped the whips, and they were off.

"Syaoran, why don't you want to come?" Sakura asked innocently, playing with a curled strand of hair.

Syaoran sighed. "Sakura, I think I would get bored. Plus, no one would want to dance with me, I have big feet."

Sakura laughed and leaned in towards him. "I'd dance with you."

Syaoran remained silent and focused his attention to driving the carriage. Sakura sighed. "You don't have big feet."

"We're here, Sakura-sama," he said formally. She leaned back in with a pout as the carriage came within view of the castle.

"Syaoran, really, why won't you-"

"Sakura, please." Syaoran stopped the horses in front of the gate and stepped out of the front, coming around to open the door for her. She stepped by him without a glance, mask placed firmly on her face. She stopped, back facing him, looking at the castle filled with women dying to dance with the prince.

"Syaoran, sometimes I don't know you anymore." And with that she merged into the crowd, leaving Syaoran alone by the carriage, lost in a million thoughts.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He sat on top of a hill, carriage abandoned to the side, overlooking the castle. He could imagine her, standing shyly in the crowd, only to be picked by the prince for a dance. She would blush deep red, bare hand taking his before they glided swiftly onto the floor. He would ask her where she was from; she would honestly admit that she was a merchant's daughter, living with her brother until he got back from his latest trip. He would ask about her mother, and she would look down. After he apologized, she would shake her head and smile back up at him. _ "Would you like another dance?"_ he would ask politely after the song ended. She would nod enthusiastically, and once again they would glide into the middle of the floor. _"You're a wonderful dancer, Kinomoto-dono." "Please, call me Touya." "Hai."_

Syaoran breathed slowly. He really did try. He tried not to think of her that way, only as a sister. He tried to look at other girls and think the same things, their silky hair, their beaming smile, their soft ivory skin. He tried to give them what he truly wanted to give to her, to touch them as gently as he touched her. He tried to return their kiss, their touch, their sensual desires. They always knew, they knew what he truly wanted, but still didn't stop him. They let him try. They watched him lose himself.

"_Syaoran-kun, are you okay?" she asked as she came of their kiss._

"_Yes, I'm fine." He looked down and smiled. "You're beautiful, Suki."_

_She bit her lip. "But do you want me?"  
_

_He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Of course I want you." _

Over the years, he became better and better at lying into their eyes, making them feel as though he needed them. It eased their pain, their feeling of emptiness.

"_Syaoran-kun, who do you really want?" she asked, lying on his bed as he stared out the window._

"_Ayame, you know I only want you," he would say convincingly, looking over to her and smiling. She believed it as he crawled in next to her._

They all believed it.

Syaoran looked up as the bell sounded from the castle, signaling the end of the ball. He drove the carriage back, face blank as Sakura climbed in with rosy cheeks.

"How was the ball, Sakura-sama?" he asked formally as they drove off. She took off her shoes and slumped down into the seat.

"I'm tired, Syao-kuuun," she slurred. His eyes widened.

"Sakura, what have you been drinking?" he asked quickly.

She looked out the window and giggled. "I dunno."

He rolled his eyes and whipped the horses into a gallop. Sakura giggled as the scenery flew by.

"Syao-kuun, we're going _fast_!"

Syaoran sighed and drove the horses on, time flying away slowly. The horses slowed down as they reached the house, and he parked them quickly outside, tying the rope to a sturdy tree. He ran around to the door of the carriage and opened it. "Sakura, it's time to go inside now."

"But Syao-kun, I don't wanna get... up..." Sakura slurred as she fell out of the side of the carriage, having Syaoran catch her at the last second, smelling the sake in her breath. "Carry me."

Syaoran slung her over his shoulder and started up the stairs to the house, closing the door quickly behind them. Sakura began tracing circles on his back with her finger, distracting him as he tried to think. Slowly, he began up the staircase. She tried to push herself up, but he slung her back over his shoulder, not trusting himself with her face close to his. As he reached the top, she pressed her face into his back and sighed. He focused on her door, walking as swiftly as he could manage. He pushed the door open and slung her onto the queen-sized bed. Breathing a sigh of relief, he began walking away, but Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"Syao-kuun, stay with me."

His eyes widened as she tugged on his arm, sending him toppling onto the bed, lying beside her. He struggled to get up, but she only squirmed closer, eyes inches away from his. Even if his life depended on it, he couldn't get up.

"Sakura, let go of me." He didn't trust himself to use force, afraid of hurting her. She only tightened her grip.

"No, Syao-kun, stay right here." She leaned in her face and planted a kiss on his ear, tracing her lips down his jaw. He was frozen, watching like a hawk as she stopped at his chin. She looked up with mischievous eyes.

"I wonder if Syao-kun is a good kisser," she mumbled. Slowly she inclined her neck slightly, biting his lower lip. His lips trembled as her hands raked into his hair, opening his mouth slightly.

"Sakura... stop..." he pleaded as she let go of his lip and traced her nose to his. She giggled as his eyes looked fearfully into hers. "I'm begging you, please stop."

"Mmmmm..." she contemplated as he trembled underneath her. "No, I don't want to stop."

He gulped as she leaned in, closer, until their lips were an inch away. "Does Syaoran-kun want to stop?" she whispered.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe, knowing that she was a forbidden fruit. He was never allowed to have her, no matter how much he wanted to. If he ate her... all hell would break loose.

"Yes," he barely answered. "Yes, I want to stop." She sat silently on him for a few minutes, forcing the forbidden fruit into his hand.

"_Syaoran, this one tastes better." Sakura handed him a red apple, giving off an intoxicating aroma. "Take a bite."_

_He held it gently, bringing it up to his lips, an inch away. "No, I can't."_

"_Are you not hungry?" she asked inquisitively, cocking her head to the side._

_He gulped. "No, I'm not hungry." His stomach growled loudly._

_Suddenly his father appeared behind Sakura. "What are you doing, Syaoran?"_

_Syaoran gasped and took the apple away from his mouth. "Nothing, father."_

"_Do you want something to eat?" He handed Syaoran a rotting orange. "It's delicious."_

_Syaoran took a bite, in fact, finished it completely. His father smiled and bowed his head. "Good boy."_

_And with that, he left, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone again._

"_Syaoran, no one's looking. Eat it."_

_Sakura took Syaoran's hand and raised the apple to his mouth. "See? Delicious."_

"_I can't," he repeated. "I'm not allowed to eat it."_

_Sakura giggled. "Look around you, Syaoran. All the other fruits are rotting."_

"_But they're not forbidden."_

_Sakura pressed the apple against her lips. "No harm done, see?" She handed it back to him._

"_It's not right," he protested._

_Sakura leaned in to him. "Then what _is _right?"_

"No," he whispered.

Sakura smirked and breathed onto his mouth.

"_Just one little bite."_

_Slowly, Sakura lowered his jaw and set the apple on his teeth. "Bite."_

_His lips trembled as tears formed in his eyes. "Bite," she repeated._

_Syaoran's jaw closed slightly, but not enough to puncture the skin. "Good boy," Sakura purred. "Bite."_

Sakura's lips crashed onto Syaoran's, sending him in a frenzy. He tried to stop himself, he really did, but suddenly her mouth dropped open and he was inside, savoring every second.

"_Bite," Sakura commanded sweetly. Syaoran bit down quickly, leaving a small hole in the forbidden fruit. He chewed it slowly, eyes closing as he savored the crisp fruit._

"_Isn't it delicious?" Sakura purred, pressing it onto his lips. "Take another bite."_

_Syaoran looked at the apple, at the white hole amidst the red skin. Suddenly his father appeared behind Sakura._

"_What are you eating, Syaoran?"_

_His eyes widened. "Nothing, father."_

_His father looked at the smooth side of the apple, without a puncture, and smiled. "Good boy."_

_As he left, Sakura forced the apple back to Syaoran. "Take another bite. I won't tell."_

_Syaoran shook his head quickly, thrusting the apple back into Sakura's hand. "No, I can't eat any more," he said firmly. He turned and walked away, leaving Sakura and the forbidden fruit behind._

Suddenly Syaoran stopped. Sakura paused for a moment. "Syaoran-kun?"

He shook his head and quickly got up from the bed. "No... no more."

Quickly he left the room and shut the door behind him, running to his room and locking the door. Slowly he slid down the wall, tears pouring down his face.

"_Syaoran?" Sakura called from behind him._

"_What?" he snapped, turning back with determined eyes._

_She smiled and cocked her head to the side. "I'll be waiting."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh dear, this is interesting.**

**See you guys next chapter...!!**

"**Oh brother I can't, I can't get through** **I've been trying hard to reach you 'cause I don't know what to do** **Oh brother I can't believe it's true** **I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you** **Oh I wanna talk to you"** **-Talk, by Coldplay**


End file.
